


Boot Scootin Boogie

by mohinikapuahi



Series: January 2014 Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Danny has to teach Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot Scootin Boogie

Steve had no idea how he’d gotten himself involved in this. 

He had fought against it as hard as he could. Apparently they couldn’t send Chin and Kono in because they were investigating a gay hate crime in the local Country Dance club and Kono would be ‘too’ visible. That didn’t explain why it had to be him. They could send Danny in alone, it wasn’t ideal but they could work with it. 

So now he stood in the middle of his living room waiting for Danny to arrive. He was so deeply involved in his own internal monologue that he completely missed Danny slipping into the room.

“Ride ‘em Cowboy!” Danny greeted him.

“Jesus, Danny don’t fucking do that.” Steve cussed at him, “And I look fucking ridiculous.”

Danny walked around his partner slowly. It was difficult not to appreciate the man in front of him. Skin tight, boot leg denim jeans, a dinner plate sized rodeo belt buckle, western cut green plaid shirt with a bolo tie made the package damned near irresistible. Danny lifted his own hat off his head and tilted his head further back to look at his partner, the stacked Cuban heel western boots made him taller than normal. 

“Where’s the hat, babe?” Danny looked around the room.

“I’m not wearing it.” Steve almost whined.

“It’s part of your cover, soldier boy. Deal with it.” Danny walked through the lower floor as he spoke and found Steve’s hat on the kitchen counter.

“This is Oahu, Detective.” Steve spoke calmly, “Not Buttfuck, Texas, I don’t need the hat.”

“This is a dedicated Country and Western dance club, Steven. You’ll stick out like the proverbial if you don’t be the part.”

“Isn’t it bad enough that you’ve been teaching me for the last two days?” Steve waved his hand around before he snatched the hat from Danny’s hand.

“And who would have thought that tall dark and sexy has no rhythm?”

“I’ve got plenty of rhythm. Just not for this boot hooting crap.”

“Boot Scooting.” Danny corrected.

Steve jammed his hat on his head and stood with his hands on his hips as he breathed deep calming breaths. “C’mon let’s get this over with.” He gritted out from between clenched teeth. “On the way you can explain to me how you know so much about boot scooting.”


End file.
